poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Recovering Charmeleon/Ash Runs away/Ash's Argument with Pikachu/Marshadow Puts Ash to sleep
Here's the scene, where Charmeleon was recovered, Then Ash runs away, Later, Ash made a Disagreement with Pikachu and Emerl and then Marshadow puts Him too sleep in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Later At the Pokemon Centre) Nurse Joy: 'You Pokemon are all fully recovered and healthy. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks very much. '''Verity: '''Cheer up, Charmeleon's fine. (Ash and the Others went outside) '''Tintin: '''You okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''That guy and his friends... Their training is totally wrong! '''Thompson: '''What do you mean by that? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know I should have won that thing, but... '''Emerl: '''What's wrong? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Nothing. '''Sorrel: '''Try as you might, you cannot deny his convictions. '''Samurai Jack: '''You are very troubled, ''and very confused. but Your a trainer who bonded with pokemon. '''Sorrel: '''Jack's right, He and Incineroar are bonded together through their shared belief in pure, raw strength. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Even so, it's wrong for a guy like that to win! '''Emerl: '''Ash, Don't say that! '''Sorrel: '''You first step, needs to be accepting that you lost. '''Verity: '''Can't you channel the frustration of losing, into working hard, so that you'll win next time? '''Ashi: '''Please, understand it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, I hear you. You know? '''Emerl: '''What, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu would've won that thing. '''Double-D: '''Don't say that to Pikachu, Ash! '''Ed: '''I think that too. (Ash glares at Ed) '''Verity: '''What if Charmeleon had heard you?! (Then Ash was shocked, then starts growling angrily) '''Sorrel: '''If winning's all you care about. Then you're no different than Cross. (Then the Eyes of Marshadow appears from Ash's Shadow) '''Emerl: '''Please, Ash, don't give in like that! (As Ash runs away in despair) '''Verity: '''Ash, wait! '''Tintin: Come back, We didn't mean to! '''Sorrel: '''Hold on! Ash come back! (As the heroes runs to find Ash, later that night, Ash is walking grumpily) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What's with those two and everyone thinking they're so smart? Even Double-D. (As Emerl and Pikachu try to follow him) '''Emerl: '''What's wrong, Ash, you look upset. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, I'm right, don't you think?! '''Emerl: '''Well, I don't think so. (Pikachu nods) '''Ash Ketchum: '''So you're saying it's my fault, huh?! '''Emerl: '''Well, not really. You're just a trainer who doesn't train anymore! (As Ash leaves) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Even Pikachu... Man... (As Emerl and Pikachu starts to follow him, then stops at him) '''Emerl: '''You alright? '''Ash Ketchum: '''If only my first Pokemon had been a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur. (After what he said, Emerl and Pikachu growls angrily) '''Emerl: '''Well it's your fault, if you haven't overslept, you would have arrived just in time! (Then Ash growls angrily, As the Eyes of Marshadow appears from Ash's Shadow, then He walks away) '''Emerl: '''Ash, please. (As Ash looks behind and see Emerl and Pikachu vanished and runs back to them, but finds nothing) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu? Emerl? (Then Ash heartbreaks and stands through the tree, As he pops up the Rainbow Wing in Ash's Jacket) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ho-Oh, I thought I was the Rainbow hero. (He sits down miserably) Who needs Pikachu anyway?! I'm just fine... all by myself! (Then Marshadow's eyes appears and turns purple, Causing Ash's eyes to turn purple as well and goes to sleep, Then the Rainbow Wing turns black and began to have a nightmare) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes